Alvin and the chipmunks The Tricky
by Mrs Brittany
Summary: The boys suddenly disappear. They are missing and their adoptive father Dave is worried. The chipettes look everywhere for them but they don't find them. How could they had just disappear so suddenly. Will the chipmunks appear again? Will the chipettes find them? Are the chipmunks okay? Please review thank you:)
1. Chapter 1

On a quiet, Peaceful and cold night, the Seville family were sleeping. Especially the Seville brothers because they were exhausted after performing in front of thousands of fans at the staple center. Anyway, suddenly one of the Seville brothers wakes up with some pain around his abdomen. The boy, knew what he had to do so, he gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. This boys name, is Theodore Seville. An innocent chipmunk that is so friendly to everyone. This boy had a great heart and if you were to take one of his favorite foods and eat it, he would be upset but he wouldn't be mad at you forever. His heart was pure. His mind was so innocent. Anyway, after he finished using the bathroom, he washed his hands and makes his way back to his shared room but then, he suddenly falls and lands face down. He doesn't move a muscle and he doesn't groan in pain. It was like he fell asleep as he walked.

Behind Theodore, was someone who was holding a syringe. Whoever it was, was wearing black clothes. They were wearing a ski mask, a sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Also they had green eyes and were the same height as the boy who's on the ground. Yes you are correct, Theodore's attacker was a female chipmunk who was smiling evilly. She puts the syringe away before dragging the boy as she walked.

**Minutes later...**

Another chipmunk wakes up because he was thirsty. This chipmunk is the middle brother who's name is Simon Seville. The responsible, intelligent and caring chipmunk, gets out of his shared room and then he goes to the kitchen. Once he gets there, he opens the fridge to get a glass of water. After he drank some water, he wasn't thirsty anymore so, he makes his way back to his shared room. However, before he could walk on the stairs, something covers his nose and mouth. Even though it was dark, he could tell that someone or something was trying to make him fall asleep. "Mmmhmmmmmm" Simon tries to scream but, not even the crickets could hear him as they sing outside like any other night. His eyelids got heavy and soon he stopped trying to break free so, his attacker removes the cloth from his face. Standing behind Simon, was someone who was wearing all black just like the other intruder however, this intruder was as tall as Simon. They had blue ocean eyes, and had glasses which were purple. This attacker, was another female. Now knowing that she managed to make him fall asleep, she leans in and pecks him on the lips before smiling evilly.

**A few minutes later...**

The last Seville brother wakes up because he was used to waking up in the middle of night. He always wakes up at this time to watch a scary show that Dave wouldn't let him watch because it's to violent and it contains sexual content. This chipmunk who's Alvin Seville, tiptoes out of the room and goes downstairs to the living room. He arrives and grabs the remote and turns on the tv and began watching his favorite show. But unbeknownst to Alvin, a pair of rose color eyes were watching him. A smile was on their face as they slowly approach the clueless older Seville brother. Suddenly Alvin got a bit hungry so, he thinks of getting a snack. He stands up and was about to go to the kitchen. "What the-" something strong and hard lands on his temple, knocking him out cold. He was laying on the ground with his head bleeding.

Seconds later, someone approaches the unconscious chipmunk. They smile before dropping their weapon (which was a baseball bat) on the ground. Alvin's attacker was wearing all black just like the other attackers. She wore a black vest with a black tank top under it. Her belly button which had a piercing, was visible thanks to her tank top being to short. Also she wore a black mini skirt and she had the same height as Alvin. "Oops, I think I hit him a little to hard" she thought as she noticed some blood on his head. The female chipmunk crouches down and places a finger under Alvin's chin. She girly giggles before whispering "He's quite handsome. Way better looking than I thought. I think I'm gonna keep this one"

**Morning arrived...**

Dave Seville, adoptive father of the chipmunks, gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen for his morning coffee. Although it was Saturday, he didn't want to go anywhere today. Not even to get groceries. He was still tired and just wanted to sit on his comfy couch and relax. After drinking his coffee, he noticed that the house was quiet. Actually to quiet. He thought it was strange because, usually at this time Theodore would be watching meerkat manor in the living room. Dave goes to the living room expecting to find Theodore watching tv but, Dave was surprised to notice that his innocent son wasn't there. "Okay, this is strange. Theodore never misses an episode of the meerkats. I better go check if he's feeling okay" Dave thought. He makes his way to the chipmunks room. He slowly opens the door and looks inside. Seeing the beds empty makes him gasp. Dave immediately starts to look for his boys in the house while shouting their names. "ALVIN, SIMON, THEODORE" he kept shouting and shouting which got the neighbors attention. One of them was Claire, a blond women who's Dave's ex mate. She worriedly knocks on the door. Dave thinks that it's his boys so, he runs towards the door and opens it "Fellas where have you... Oh... hey Claire" Dave was disappointed when he doesn't see his boys. Claire places a hand on his shoulder and says "Dave, did something happen? I just heard you yelling the chipmunks names" the man nods and tells her "Claire something weird is going on. The boys aren't in my house. I've looked everywhere" Claire puts a hand on her mouth and asks "Oh my goodness where could they have went to?" Dave shrugs and says "I don't know but I'm gonna keep looking for them" Claire gently rubs his shoulder and says "I'll help you look for them. Maybe they're pranking you" but Dave replies "No I don't think so. Simon wouldn't do something like this and neighter would Theodore. Alvin however would do something like this" the two adults searched for the missing chipmunks.

**Meanwhile far far far away in a laboratory...**

Three male chipmunks were asleep inside what looked like cells. Each chipmunk had their own cell however, instead of their cells having steel bars, and brick walls, they were surrounded by glass. Nothing but glass surrounded them. It was like each of them were trapped inside a cube made of glass. As the three males slept, they were being watched by three familiar females chipmunks and one mouse. The mouse looked old and exhausted. It looked like it hadn't slept for days. It was wearing a lab coat and was writing some notes on a clipboard while the three female chipmunks were staring at the males. "So when will you have results Dr. Tim?" asked one of the girls. She was the leader of the group. She wasn't wearing black clothing anymore. Her ski mask was also gone. This girl, was now wearing a light pink vest, with a white tank top under it. Her belly button was still visible and she also wore a pink mini skirt with black polka dots. Her fur was light brown and her hair was well brushed and pony tail style. "Maybe in a week I'll have results. Right now I don't know how much they carry-" "You better have the results by tomorrow. I don't want any excuses. If you fail to do your job, you'll be fired and fed to the cobra. Understand?" said the leader who grabbed the mouse by his collar. The mouse nods while shaking in fear. The girl lets go of him before looking at her sisters. "Well girls. What do you think? These boys should be carrying plenty of what everyone in this planet needs" said the leader. The other girls nod. "It was a good idea to go to their house and bring them here. It was so easy for me bring Simon here" said the middle sister. She was wearing purple glasses, a purple shirt, bracelets and skirt. Her fur was chocolate brown and she was the tallest of her sisters. "Theodore is so cute when he sleeps. I just want to give him lots of kisses" said the youngest of the sisters. She was wearing an orange strapless shirt and dark green skirt. Also her fur was lighter than her older sisters. "Trixie, how did you _convince_ Alvin to come with you?" asked the middle of the sisters. "Well Janet, he was so reasonable and sweet. He even asked me if i could be his mate" replied Beatrix while playing with her hair. "Hey Trixie, here comes that mate stealing bitch" Beatrix gives her youngest sister a questioning look. "Who are you talking about Elisa... Well well well, if it isn't our cousin... Charlene" said Beatrix with an annoyed voice.

A blond chipette approaches them while smirking and looking at her cousins. "Hello ladies, I see you managed to bring those good looking boys to this planet. The one wearing a red sweater is the hottest and my favorite. I wonder which girls will get to _play_ with him and his brothers first" said Charlene wth a fake smile. Beatrix places her paws on her hips and says "Not so fast Charlene. Back off. I know what you're planning to do and I won't let you. I had my eyes on Alvin first" Janet takes a step closer and says "Yeah and I had my eyes on Simon first" and then Elisa says "Theodore is mine and I won't let you touch him" now all of the girls were glaring at Charlene who was enjoying irritating her cousins. Charlene takes a step close. "We'll see about that"


	2. Chapter 2

At the Seville house, Claire was trying to get Dave to relax. The poor father was so worried about his sons. He already contacted the authorities but, unfortunately they have to wait 24 hours before they could search for the missing chipmunks. "What am I going to do Claire? My boys are missing and I don't know where to begin to look for them. It's like they just magically disappeared in a blink of an eye" said Dave who had his face buried in his hands. Claire who was rubbing his shoulder, says "Dave, try to have good thoughts. Have faith. I'm sure they'll appear soon. By the way, have you asked the chipettes if they have seen them?" Dave gives her a surprised look and immediately takes out his cellphone. "Darn it, that's what I should've done as soon as I noticed the boys were gone. I should've asked the chipettes if they have seen them" said Dave as he waited for Miss Miller to answer.

"Hi, Miss Miller" "I'm sorry for calling you early but, I just wanted to know if my boys at your house?" "They're not?" "Oh alright" "Are the chipettes there?" "Can I talk to one of them?" Thank you Miss Miller" Dave waited for a few seconds before someone else speaks to him "Brittany?" "Hey have you seen the boys today? "You haven't?" "What about your sisters? "They haven't seen them either?" "No everything's fine it's just... I'll tell you soon. I'm on my way to your house right now. See you soon" Dave hangs up and says "I'm going to talk with the chipettes. You wanna come?" Claire nods and says "Yes, your boys are like sons to me. I'm worried about them to" Dave smiles and a bit before opening the door.

The chipettes live a couple of blocks away so, it wasn't necessary for Dave to drive. He and Claire ran and soon arrived at the door step. Miss Miller opens the door and let's them in. Dave, Claire, Miss Miller and the chipettes were in the living room. Dave told them that the boys are missing and he has no idea where they could be. The chipettes were horrified. Their counter parts, their best friends, their crushes were missing. "Dear heavens, what could've happen to those boys? Could it be that they were kidnapped? Or maybe they ran away from home?" asked Miss Miller. Everyone was worried and hungry but, right now food wasn't in their minds. Brittany who sometimes argues with Alvin, was already missing him. She wanted her best friend who she hates and loves at the same time to return safe and sound. Jeanette was doing her best to not let her tears leave her eyes. Eleanor was also worried. She kept asking herself where could her innocent Theo be.

Suddenly Brittany looks at Dave and asks "Dave, are you sure you looked everywhere? Did you look for clues that could give you information about where they could be?" Dave nods and says "Yes and I even... I even... I even read their journals to see if there was anything that could tell me where they are" The chipettes were shocked when they heard him say that. Looking at something that is sacred and private and isn't yours is being disrespectful and selfish. However the girls understood why Dave would do that. He had a good reason for reading his sons journals. "Well, keep looking but this time, my sisters and i will help you. We'll have to take our time and try to find some kind of clue" said Brittany before hopping from the floor to his lap. Dave smiles and gently pets her hair while trying not to ruin her perfetly brushed hair.

**Meanwhile far far far away...**

One of the males that was asleep, was waking up after a long nap. He opens his eyes and suddenly feels a sharp pain on his temple. "Ooh, where am I? Why does my head hurt so much?" He questions himself. He begins to move but then, his face hits the glass. "What the hell" he mumbles before realizing that it was glass. This male who woke up is Alvin. This place didn't seem familiar to him. But how did he get there? "Is this dream?" he questions himself again. Suddenly from the corner of his eye, he sees his brothers sleeping. "Si, Theo? What's going on here?" Alvin begins to call his brothers name, but they couldn't hear him. It was like the glass was sound prof. While he kept calling his brothers name, someone enters the laboratory with a clipboard in their hands. They notice that one of the Seville brothers has awaken. It didn't took long for Alvin to notice their presence. "Who are you? and why are my brothers and I locked in these cubes of glass?" He asked while glaring at the mouse.

The mouse smiles which makes his wrinkles stretch and he says "Yes, finally one of you is awake. So I will start with you. I will perform some tests on you" Alvin was confused because he couldn't hear a word the mouse was saying. All he sees is the mouses jaw moving up and down. All of a sudden, something unexpected happens. The mouse who had a remote in his other hand, makes the three cells of glass, open. Now that he wasn't trapped anymore, Alvin tries to run but then, something pulls his paws. He turns around to see that there were chains that were stopping him.

The mouse chuckles before saying "you won't escape that easily. You and your brothers are staying here. At least until the females get what they want" Alvin was confused. He was about to say something to the mouse but, he hears his brothers waking up. "Oh, what is this place?" "Where am I?" "Alvin is that you?" Simon and Theodore see their older brother. Alvin looks at them worriedly and says "Guys, i think we've been munknapped. I don't remember getting here" Simon and Theodore had horrified looks. The mouse chuckles which gets the attention of the chipmunks. "Yes my friend, you were brought here against your will. You see, the reason why you and your brothers were brought here, is because you have something that my superiors want. I'm sure you have lots of questions for me but, that's all I can tell you. You may call me Dr. Tim" said the scientist before making his way to the door. Alvin tries to go after him but, the chains don't let him move. "Hey come back here. I'm not done talking you" said Alvin. The mouse wiggles his tail and says "Talk to my tail. Ta ta for now" he then exits the lab.

Alvin gives a small huff before looking at his brothers. They had questioning looks on their faces. "Guys, do you remember anything about last night?" asked Alvin. Simon tells him "Well I remember that I went to get a glass of water" Alvin looks at Theodore who says "and I remember that I went to use the bathroom" now knowing that they couldn't remember getting to this place, irritated the chipmunks.

**Meanwhile back at the Seville home...**

Dave, Claire and the chipettes kept looking for clues. Their minds were telling them to give up but they didn't listen to those voices. They've been looking for half an hour but still have found nothing. Dave was looking in the basement, Claire was looking in the kitchen, Jeanette and Eleanor were looking in the boys room, and Brittany was checking the living room. Suddenly they hear "Has anyone found anything?" asked Dave. "Still nothing Dave" everyone replied in unison. All of a sudden, they hear the doorbell ring so they run to the living room. Dave approaches the door and opens it. "Dave, hey big guy, how are you?" Hearing this voice makes Brittany's blood boil. She shots a death glare at the person standing at the doorway before running on all fours towards them. "BRITTANY" her sisters tried to stop her but it was to late. Brittany was already scratching and biting the humans face. "Hey what's the big idea?" the human asked while trying to make the chipette let go of his face. Dave, Claire and Brittany's sisters try to grab Brittany but the human wasn't staying still. "WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE ARE THE BOYS? I KNOW YOU HAVE THEM SO TELL US WHERE THEY ARE" Brittany shouted at the human. It took Dave a minute but he manages to grab Brittany and hold her in his hands. "Grrrr what are you talking about Brittany? I haven't done anything to the chipmunks" replied the human. It was a man that the chipettes didn't trust. Well actually only Brittany still didn't. It was their uncle Ian who was bleeding. Dave puts a hand on his shoulder and says "Claire could you go get a first aid kit from the bathroom?" Claire nods and runs.

Dave helps Ian walk and let's him sit on the couch. Brittany still kept glaring at Ian while her sisters held her paws just in case she decided to attack Ian again. After cleaning the blood and putting on band aids, Ian was going to be okay. The bald man gives Brittany an annoyed look and asks "Why did you savagely attack me?" Brittany rolls her eyes and says "Because, i think you have the boys so tell us where they are. They're probably in a cage right now" Ian looks at her like she was crazy and he says "What? I don't have the chipmunks. What's going here?" Now everyone, even Brittany was realizing that Ian had nothing to do with the chipmunks disappearance. Ian had really changed after escaping the island with the chipmunks. He wasn't the same anymore. Everyone notices that Ian looked serious. This time he hadn't done anything to the boys. Dave tells Ian that the boys are missing. His best friend was stunned.

While everyone was talking, Brittany notices something that terrifies her. She looks at everyone and says "Uuh, guys. Look what I found" everyone looks at each other before looking at whatever Brittany was staring at. Everyone gasps including Ian. Next to the sofa, on top of the blue carpet was blood. The chipettes approach the blood which was now dry. They didn't have to be a doctor to tell that the blood belongs to a chipmunk. Since the girls are chipmunks to, they could tell that the blood belongs to a chipmunk. But which one? The blood belonged to one of the boys. Suddenly Jeanette starts to get a sick feeling. Brittany felt like her stomach was turning inside out and Eleanor was panicking. "Guys we have to find the boys" said Dave before grabbing his car keys. "I'm going to be looking around the neighborhood. I'm going to check the park, the school, and all the places the chipmunks go to" said Dave. Claire and even Ian go with him. The chipettes wanted to come to but, Claire convinces them to stay in case the boys return or if the police have any questions for the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin Simon and Theodore haven't been able to move which started to be painful. Their butts were hurting and their bladders needed to be emptied. "Ugh, come on when is that stupid mouse going to let us go? I have to use the bathroom" Alvin kept complaining and his brothers felt the same. They all wanted to go home. Suddenly, Simon spots a newspaper on top of a desk that's a few meters away. "If only I could reach that. It would keep me entertained" thought Simon. He then spots something else. it was a locker that had a lock which needed a key to be unlocked. "What are seeing Si?" asked Alvin. Simon looks at him and says "over there, there's a locker. I'm just wondering what could be inside" Alvin sees it to but shrugs. Suddenly they hear someone coming in the laboratory. It was the mouse but, he wasn't the only one coming inside, behind him were the three girls that brought the chipmunks to this place. Alvin's Simon's and Theodore's jaw drops. They didn't think they would see other chipmunks in this place. But what shocked them the most was how beautiful the girls looked.

The three girls stand in front of the boys with flirtatious smiles. "Hey Simon" "Hi Theo" "What's up Alvie" said the girls at the same time. The boys give them confused looks. Who were these girls and what did they want? Alvin looks at the female with the rose color eyes and says "You, I've seen you before. Those eyes look familiar" the girl giggles before approaching Alvin. She gets so close to his face that, her nose was touching his. "Did you sleep well? I hope you didn't lose your memory because of me Alvie" said Beatrix before turning around. Her tail gently touches his chin before she walks towards her sisters. "Excuse me ladies but, who are you? How do you know our names and why are my brothers and I here?" asked Simon. The one who answers his questions is Janet. The girl approaches Simon and suddenly grabs his glasses. She uses the end of her shirt to wipe out the fog in his glasses before putting them back on his face. "Oh Si, you're so cute when you look confused. Anyway, my name is Janet and these are my sisters Elisa and Beatrix-" "But i prefer to be called Trixie" Janet's older sister interrupted her. Janet sighs and continues "anyway, we live in a planet called planet of chipmunks which, by the way, is where we are right now. Also why wouldn't we know your names. Aren't y'all famous singers?" replied Janet before receiving a shocked look from the boys.

"Whoa wait minute, are you saying that we're in another planet right now. We are not in planet earth?" asked Alvin. The mouse hands Beatrix a key. She approaches Alvin and says "you need to clean your ears Alvie. Did you not hear correctly? We aren't in planet earth. We are in my home planet. Oh before i unlock these chains, I must warn you. _If you try to escape or do something else, I promise_ _you that you'll regret it_" she whispered to his ear which sent chills all over his body. Beatrix unlocks the chains before handing the key to Janet. Like Beatrix, Janet warns Simon as well before unlocking the chains. Elisa does the same with Theodore.

Even though the boys were free to move their arms and legs, they kept still. They didn't know what these girls were capable of. "Good, since you boys are behaving well. I guess it's only fair to let you know why we brought you here" said Beatrix before looking at the mouse and nodding. The mouse looks at his clipboard and says "For the past few months, something horrible has been happening. A powerful virus has been killing chipmunks. There is no cure for this virus. It only takes about a week for it to kill you. The symptoms are, headaches, dizziness, coughing, sore throat and other type of symptoms. What's very strange is that, only males are getting this virus. Many of them died and a few are dying right now. Right now the chances of a male not having the virus is extremely low. For some reason, this virus doesn't affect female chipmunks. I'm not sure if the female body is immune to the virus. Anyway, the reason why you three boys were brought here is because, we need to take some of your male cells for chipmunk reproduction. If the test goes well and i receive good results then soon this planet will have male chipmunks again" After Simon heard this, he was appalled. Alvin was still confused and Theodore had no idea what the mouse was trying to say.

Alvin looks at Simon and asks "Si, what does he mean?" the blue clad looks at Alvin and says "Alvin, this is why you should pay attention in biology class. What he's trying to say is that they're going to steal some of our sperms so that female chipmunks in this planet can get pregnant. He said that there are no males left in this planet. They're all dead. All female chipmunks don't have a mate. If some are interested in the same sex then, they would have no problem finding a mate. But for some females who want their mate to be a male, they won't be so lucky because all males chipmunks are dead and some dying in this planet" Alvin had a terrified look on his face. Theodore now understood some of the inofrmation. The green clad didn't want a baby chipmunk. He wasn't ready. He was still young and innocent and if he were to have a baby chipmunk, he would love to have it with Eleanor.

"Oh hell no, I will not become some kind of sperm gun. I don't want to have a kid. At least until I find the right girl" said Alvin. He didn't need to say that last sentence because he had his eyes on someone. A chipette dressed in pink who always argues with him was the one he has fallen in love with. Hearing this makes the girls giggle.

Beatrix approaches Alvin and says "You don't have a choice. You will collaborate and you're gonna become my mate" she then places a finger under his chin but, he shoves her paw. "Listen, I must say that you're pretty but, I love someone else an-" suddenly Alvin feels his eye lids getting heavy. He falls to the ground with his eyes closed. Beatrix stood there with a smirk on her face as she holds a syringe.

"ALVIN" shouted Simon and Theodore but before they could take a step, they feel something sharp touching their paws. They both fall to the ground. Janet and Elisa remove the sharp needles from the boys paws before looking at the mouse. "I guess I can start now" said The mouse before approaching and opening the door while the three sisters carried the boys on their backs.

**Meanwhile back at the Seville house...**

Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor were sitting on the couch while watching tv. However their minds were somewhere else. Suddenly they hear some noises. Brittany and her sisters look at each other before hopping off the couch. They follow the noise which was coming from Dave's music room. The girls knew that Dave wasn't home so that couldn't be him making all that noise. The girls arrived at the room. They slowly open the door and then look inside. They were stunned to see a mouse looking through Dave's stuff. "Come on where is it? It's got to be in here somewhere. This is just great. Trixie sends me to this planet to look for those chipmunks stupid birth certificates and I can't find them" the mouse was mumbling to himself while making a mess. The chipettes heard every word he said. They were angry and worried. This mouse knows where the boys are. Suddenly Brittany has plan so she whispers to her sisters.

"Ah hah, finally i found them. Now I can go home and give these to Dr. Tim before Trixie puts me on the menu for the cobra" said the mouse but before he could leave, he feels a paw on his shoulder. He freezes and hears "Going somewhere?" The mouse swallows nervously before turning around and feeling his cheek being on fire. He's sent flying and lands on a bookshelf. Brittany massages her paw after she slapped him so hard. The mouse panics and tries to run but he's suddenly tackled by Eleanor. The mouse tries to crawl while Eleanor was on top of him. Suddenly the mouse stops moving when he sees another chipette standing in front of him.

He looks at her to see her towering over him with her arms crossed. Although Jeanette was shy and hated violence, she would be fearless if someone messed with her family or friends. "Okay okay I give up. Just please don't hurt me" the mouse had surrendered while being surrounded by the chipettes. Brittany who had a smirk on her face, approaches the mouse and says "That's better. Now that you know that my sisters and I are not playing with you. TELL US WHERE ARE ALVIN, SIMON AND THEODORE"

**ten minutes later...**

"that is why those chipmunks were munknapped. The planet of chipmunks doesn't have any male chipmunks left thanks to the virus that we call _el bandido_ which is _the_ _bandit_ in English. We call the virus that because it killed many male chipmunks" the mouse finished telling the chipettes everything. Each of them were horrified to hear such awful information. But deep down they felt bad for the chipmunks that live in that planet. Males that were mates, cousins and brothers don't exist anymore. But at the same time the girls were angry that the boys were going to be forced to impregnate other female chipmunks. All of a sudden, Brittany grabs the mouse by his collar and says "Take us where they are Immediately" the mouse who was scared replies "But, but I can't. My superior who's Trixie will kill me if I brought someone with me" Brittany who was losing her patience says "You'll be killed by me if you don't let us go with you. Now hurry up. I have to stop the boys from making a mistake" The mouse sighs and gives up. He has no choice but to listen and do what Brittany tells him to do. The mouse was even thinking that Brittany was just as frightening as Trixie. "Fine but if someone asks you, how did you find out about the planet of chipmunks, don't tell them I told you. My lips were sealed" Brittany rolls her eyes but nods. They go outside where they see a small spaceship. They climb in and soon the machine was on its way to the planet of chipmunks. By the way, something that didn't make sense was, why were Alvin Simon and Theodore chosen to share some of their male cells? There are many male chipmunks in planet earth who could've been chosen. Strange isn't?

**ATTENTION i wil only upload chapter 4 tomorrow if, I get reviews. **

**What will happen next? Will Brittany and her sisters arrive in tike to rescue the boys? I wonder what's going to happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

While Trixie, Janet and Elisa carried the boys, about hundreds of females watched them walk. Some looked confused, Some looked happy and some looked desperate. It's been a while since female chipmunks have seen male chipmunks in the planet. They all wanted to get close and touch them. Feel their furs but, they knew that if they did try to get close, they would be fed to the Cobra. After walking for five minutes, the mouse, Trixie and her sisters arrived at another laboratory. They put the chipmunks on what look like beds. The girls glance at the mouse to see him ready start. "Wait" said Trixie. Her sisters and the mouse look at her. "I don't want you to remove some of his male cells and inject it in my egg. I really want to enjoy this because this may be the last time i get to mate with a male. We don't know if the results will be perfect" said Trixie who started to remove her clothes. The mouse who was starting to get annoyed says "Make up your mind. First you tell me to remove some of his male cells, now you want to mate with him. You're starting to give me a headache" Trixie gives him an evil look. The mouse starts to regret what he said because now he was about to lose his job.

Trixie who was now naked and letting her fur feel the fresh breeze of the cold laboratory, says "Girls take that Prick outside before I lose my patience and send him to hell" her sisters giggle before nodding. However before they escort the mouse out of the lab, Elisa says "You better not touch Theo" "and you better not touch Simon" added Janet. Their older sister rolls her eyes and waves her paw front to back so that they knew she wanted them to leave. Janet and Elisa escort the mouse out of the building. As soon as Trixie heard the door close, she gives her attention to Alvin. She smiles before grabbing his sweater and lifting it. After removing his sweater, she stays still while admiring what she sees. "Such great fur and muscular body. Not even my ex mate was this hot" she mumbled to herself before placing a paw on Alvin's chest. She felt his heart beating. She slowly brushes her paw across his chest while touching his hair with her other paw. As she was doing that, Alvin was starting to feel like his body was taking control. This nice feeling was starting to arouse him. He could wake up any second because of this.

"BAM BAM BAM" Trixie was about to put her lips on Alvin's but then, loud knocking that was coming from the door interrupted her. This irritates her so much. "Ugh what is it?" She screamed. The door opens and there standing with a worried look was Janet. "Trixie, Luke is back with the birth certificates-" "WHAT you can't be serious. You interrupt me just to tell me that?" Trixie cut her off. Janet steps inside and says "Let me finish talking... He didn't come alone. He brought some female chipmunks with him" Trixie raises an eyebrow and says "Female chipmunks? That piece of good for nothing rat brought strangers to our planet? Oh he's dead. He'll be fired and fed to the cobra" Janet nods in agreement and says "the girls he brought, are friends with those boys. Their names are Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor. They are singers as well. By the way, the mouse is dead" this surprises Trixie. She wasn't expecting for the chipettes to come here. "Oh so those girls came to this planet? Hmm interesting. Well thanks for letting me know and whatever you do... Don't tell them where are these boys. They belong to us" replied Trixie. Janet nods and closes the door on her way out.

Trixie sighs before looking at Alvin. "Did you hear that Alvie? Your friends are here to rescue you and your brothers. But I won't let them come near you. I will feed them to the cobra or wait... I have a better idea" Trixie gets an evil smile before putting all of her clothes back on. She looks at Alvin and says "I'll be right back Alvie. I'm just going to say hi to your friends" she then looks at Simon and Theodore to make sure they were still asleep. They were, so she leaves the laboratory and locks the door with a key.

**Meanwhile with the chipettes a few minutes ago...**

They finally arrived at planet of chipmunks but, the landing wasn't so good. The spaceship landed on a pool. The chipettes were in such a hurry to rescue the boys that, they didn't wear their seat belts. For not doing that, they were awkwardly on top of each other. "Jeanette move your butt" "Brittany you stepped on my tail" "Ellie that's my nose not the light switch" the girls kept complaining. It was dark in the spaceship. Because of the horrible landing, there was no electricity so it was dark inside. The mouse opens the spaceship which lets the sunlight enter it. Now it wasn't so dark inside anymore. The chipettes climb out before stretching. "Finally we're here" said Jeanette who had a crack on her glasses.

Brittany glances at the mouse and asks "So where are the boys?" Before she could get an answer, she hears "Hold it right there" the chipettes turns around to see six female chipmunks pointing their guns at them. The chipettes raise their paws in the air. Suddenly, one of the females shoots the mouse who brought the chipettes to the planet. The bullet pierced his liver and came out which made blood spray all over the spaceship. The mouse was instantly killed. The chipettes gasp and began to feel guilty for forcing the mouse to let them come with him. They felt like it was because of them he was killed. The six female chipmunks were going shoot but then they hear "HOLD YOUR FIRE" then two other females appear.

The two were Janet and Elisa. The chipettes put their paws down as they stared at these two ladies. "What brings you here strangers?" asked Elisa who was eating some cotton candy. Janet got a good look at their faces before realizing who these strangers were. Janet whispers to Elisa before she leaves. She was going to tell Trixie who just showed up.

**With the chipettes in the present...**

They were being questioned by Elisa who wouldn't stop asking questions. Janet had returned after telling Trixie what happened. She to was questioning the chipettes. Suddenly everyone notices another chipette getting close. It was the main boss. It was Beatrix. "Well look who we have here. It's my mates best fiend. Brittany Miller and her sisters" said Trixie with a fake smile. Brittany approaches her and replies "Yeah and who are you and where are three male chipmunks named Alvin, Simon and Theodore?" Trixie chuckles and doesn't answer her. Instead she walks in circles around Brittany while staring at her up and down. This makes Brittany feel a little nervous. "What is she up to?" Brittany thought. All of a sudden, Trixie stops walking and says "You know, although I don't know you, I can tell that you're a bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else. I hate bitches who act like that. But, I know someone who likes them. I know someone who will enjoy your company. Actually they'll probably want you to be their mate because you're so pretty to not be" Brittany was offended and angry. She was getting ready to teach this girl a lesson. Brittany had been called bad things before but, when someone calls her the B word, that's just crossing the line. Brittany was going to attack Trixie but, the rest of the females don't let her. They point their guns at Brittany.

Trixie giggles and says "Now follow me, I would like you to meet someone" she then starts to walk. The chipettes have no choice but to follow her. In less than five minutes, they arrived at an apartment. There were broken windows and graffiti. The place looked old. Trixie knocks on the door and in just two seconds, the door opened. Standing there was a female chipmunk who was chubby and tall. She wore a green t shirt that had stains and she wore sweatpants. The female smiles and says "Trixie, how are you girlfriend?" The two hug each other before Trixie replies "I'm fine Betty. Just been busy. Anyhow, It's a beautiful afternoon isn't it? How's your girlfriend Amber?" Betty sighs and leans against the door. "I don't know. She broke up with me six months ago. She didn't give me a reason to why she just broke up with me" replied Betty who had a hurt look.

Trixie grabs her paw and says "Aww don't worry Betty. You're to good for her anyway. You'll find someone else soon. Actually very soon because there's someone here who wants to meet you" Betty grins and says "Really where are they?" Trixie looks at Brittany and tells her to come closer. Brittany rolls her eyes and approaches Betty. Just by looking at her, Brittany already didn't like her. She noticed how Betty was checking her out. "My where did you find this piece beauty?" asked Betty. Trixie giggles and says "Oh I met her today. She told me she wanted to meet you and... _Help you forget about your ex girlfriend"_ Betty likes what she hears and says "Really? Well how nice of her. She's more beautiful than my stupid ex. Also I can't remember the last time I had some kitty" Trixie chuckles and says "Anyway, have fun with her. She's all yours" she then walks away with the rest of the girls but, Jeanette and Eleanor weren't going to leave their older sister alone with that girl.

"BRITTANY" the two shouted. "GIRLS" Brittany was about to leave as well but, Betty grabs her by her hair and pulls her inside. "Get in here" said Betty who closes the door. Jeanette and Eleanor were going to go look for her but, the rest of the girls point their guns at them and order them to keep walking.

**Meanwhile back with Brittany...**

She was shoved and her hair was pulled roughly. She glared at Betty who was staring with a grin on her face. Things have gotten worse. She had to find a way out. She couldn't approach the door because Betty was blocking it. Suddenly, Betty tackles Brittany. All of her weight was crushing the chipette who yelps in pain. She felt her little ribs being crushed. Although Betty was tall and chubby, she was still fast. The two begin to wrestle. "Ugh get off me pervert" said Brittany as she uses her legs to push Betty. She was heading to the door but then, she feels her legs being pulled. Betty drags Brittany who digs her nails in the floor. Once again, the other girl was on top of Brittany.

Betty was now unbuttoning Brittany's shirt while using her weight to stop her from squirming so much. Brittany felt one of her shirts being pulled. The big girl managed to remove one of her shirts. Brittany suddenly slaps Betty across the face but, still doesn't manage to push her. As Brittany kept kicking and scratching, Betty removes the tank top by pulling it roughly. She liked how Brittany's fur looked. She then begins to pull down Brittany's skirt. Betty was enjoying this. She couldn't remember the last time, she forced another girl to be her mate. Now all that was left was Brittany's panties. Even though she had scratches and her cheeks were red after being slapped multiple times, Betty didn't care. She barely felt any pain. It was like she was used to this.

"I don't like males. I like girls. Especially the ones who are smoking hot like you" said Betty who started to undress herself. She removes her t shirt and then her skirt. All Betty was wearing now was her panties. Brittany was scared and angry. She had never hated someone so much in her life. Not even her counterpart Alvin who always gets on her nerves. Suddenly Brittany feels her panties being pulled down. She feels fresh air touching her sex.


End file.
